


Что я говорил

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, HOBBIT BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION 2015, M/M, things I will regret, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: Знакомство Кейт Бишоп с Баки Барнсом ни за что не пройдет удачно для окружающих – за исключением, возможно, собаки.(Из серии «re: re: re: re: blond joke series»)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [re: what did I tell you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396632) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> В фике задействованы персонажи из комиксов про Соколиного Глаза, в частности, Кейт Бишоп и пес Лаки.

Кейт просыпается оттого, что чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд. Открыв глаза, она отпихивает от своего лица вонючую морду Лаки, а потом поворачивает голову.

— Иисусе, — говорит она, судорожно садясь на паршивом диванчике Клинта.

Баки Барнс — Баки Барнс — продолжает пялиться на нее, восседая на кофейном столике. Он облачен в слишком большую рубашку-хенли, один из старомодных кардиганов Капитана Америка и вторые по степени убогости джинсы Клинта. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, но ей видны толстые шерстяные носки Клинта, которые опознаются по заштопанной розовыми нитками пятке.

Лаки уже надоел ее ступор, и он пытается забраться на диван. Кейт сталкивает его морду обратно. Лаки фыркает и портит воздух, распространяя вонь лимбургского сыра и собачьего корма. Кейт отшатывается и закрывает нос полой рубашки Клинта.

— Ужас! — заявляет она Лаки.

Лаки не закатывает глаза только потому, что Лаки — собака, но он укладывается именно в том месте, где она обязательно об него споткнется, когда встанет с дивана, и будет переживать из-за этого до конца дня. Кейт трет глаза и снова смотрит на кофейный столик. Баки Барнс все еще там, он одет как бомж-убийца и выглядит на удивление безмятежно. Ужасная мысль осеняет ее, и она заглядывает под одеяло. К счастью, на ней надеты трусы Клинта, что само по себе чудо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает она.

Баки Барнс моргает в ответ, медленно, будто кот.

— Я думала, тебе нельзя отходить от Капитана Америка дальше, чем на пятнадцать футов, или как-то так, — заявляет Кейт.

Баки Барнс приподнимает металлическое плечо и снова опускает.

— Тентакли, — поразительно мягким голосом поясняет он.

— Тентакли, — повторяет Кейт.

Баки Барнс чуть-чуть наклоняет голову в сторону телевизора, который работает в немом режиме, и там действительно показывают репортера, бурно, но беззвучно комментирующего, как некая тварь, напоминающая предка всех кракенов, выбивает дерьмо из Клинта.

Они в молчании созерцают, как тот летит по воздуху, где его ловит Халк. Гигант встряхивает его словно мама-кошка, отчитывающая слишком далеко угулявшего от логова котенка, и ставит на землю.

Спустя минуту Кейт предлагает:

— Кофе хочешь?

Баки Барнс пожимает плечами.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Кофе у Кейт получается лучше, чем у Клинта, хотя у кого угодно, включая Лаки и Капитана Америка, кофе получается лучше, чем у Клинта. Кейт это знает, потому что однажды ей перепала сваренная Капитаном Америка чашка кофе. Тот напиток имел вкус грусти и быстрорастворимого кофе Фолдер, и все равно получилось лучше, чем кофе Клинта. Баки Барнс не выглядит таким уж знатоком, но Кейт на 500,000% нужно хоть что-то, помимо субстанции, оставленной для нее Клинтом на подогреве в кофемашине.

В своем дорогущем колледже Кейт научилась пользоваться френч-прессом, и приличный кофе она хранит там, где Клинт в жизни не додумается его искать (в морозилке, за водкой Наташи, позади замороженной пиццы и трех пакетов горошка, припасенных на случай, когда Клинт обзаведется очередными синяками). Она достает кофе и выуживает кофемолку из потайного уголка за клинтовой коллекцией засохших макарон годичной давности, оставшихся после его попыток вести себя по-человечески, и принимается за работу.

Баки Барнс молча снимает чайник с дальней горелки и так же молча несет его к раковине, намереваясь отмыть. Кейт сомневается, что к чайнику кто-то прикасался после визита Наташи, так что она ему не препятствует и занимается помолом кофе.

На кухню забредает Лаки, преисполненный обиды, что она сумела его обойти и не споткнуться, и укладывается в центре пола. Кейт проверяла его миску — там еще полно еды, так что он просто вредничает.

— Хорошая попытка, — говорит она Лаки.

Баки Барнс приносит отчищенный до первозданного блеска чайник и ставит на плиту. Кейт расставляет кружки и спрашивает:

— А серьезно, почему ты здесь?

Баки Барнс вскидывает брови. Они у него весьма выразительные. Кейт даже немного впечатлена.

— В смысле, в этой квартире, — поясняет Кейт. — Не в смысле — почему ты в нашем времени и все такое. Ту историю я слышала.

— Механические тентакли, — отвечает Баки Барнс. — В убежище… в нашем доме. Возможно, они искали Стиви. Я не стал задерживаться, чтобы спросить.

— А Стиви… то бишь, Капитан Америка знает, что ты сбежал сюда? — спрашивает Кейт.

Она очень старается не забивать голову механическими тентаклями, потому что хоть она и кандидат в Мстители, но душевным здоровьем рисковать не хочет.

Он пожимает плечами.

— На мне маячок. От Старка.

— Лаааадненько, — говорит Кейт. Какого черта, пока Капитан Америка не ударился в супер-панику и не разнес Бруклин по кирпичику в поисках своего  
глубокозамороженного дружка, Кейт глубоко плевать.

— Хочешь герлскаутские печенки Клинта?

— Конечно, — соглашается Баки Барнс.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Они смотрят те эпизоды Собачьей Полиции, которые не успел посмотреть Клинт. Сидя на спинке софы, Кейт заплетает волосы Барнса во французскую косу и пересказывает последний сезон Собачьей Полиции (по мнению Кейт — сплошная хрень и бред от переедания собачьих консервов), когда из коридора доносится топот. Судя по звуку, там трое здоровых парней в больших ботинках. Кейт послушно поднимает руки вверх, а Барнс подбрасывает в руке нож.

— … Говорю тебе, сигнал от маячка идет отсюда, — настаивает Тони Старк, Барнс хмыкает и куда-то прячет нож.

— Это же моя квартира, — говорит Божественный Король Очевидных Реплик, и следом: — Черт! Кейти-Кейт!

Капитан Америка, Железный Человек и Соколиный Глаз дружно врываются в квартиру, налетают друг на друга, пытаясь затормозить, и таращатся на то, как Кейт затягивает резинку на кончике косы и убирает ее под ворот Барнса.

— Хоукай, — холодно приветствует она.

Клинт с трудом сглатывает.

— Хоукай, — соглашается он, трусливо прячась за спину Железного Человека, который столь же трусливо ретируется за Капитана Америка. — Ты в порядке? Ты… — он цепляет взглядом пустые коробки из-под герлскаутского печенья. — Оо, печенюшечки, нет! — горюет он.

— Возможно в следующий раз вы не оставите нас позади, — заявляет Кейт, забирая протянутую Барнсом последнюю печенку.

— Да, — говорит Капитан Америка. — Теперь я понимаю, что это плохая идея.


End file.
